


小狗的24小时调教计划

by Meet_Monica



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meet_Monica/pseuds/Meet_Monica





	1. Chapter 1

一、  
主人说，我最近越发的猖狂没有规矩，这样下去，用不几天，我就要是他的主人了。  
我冲他摆摆手说不会的，您多虑了，您以为小狗是谁想做就能做的吗？  
我的账本上又多了50下私处鞭笞。  
哭不出来。  
二、  
为了重新给我立规矩，这个周末，我们都推掉了一些活动，主人要我做24个小时的全职小狗，重新学习一下小狗的行为准则。为此，他还专门买了小狗吃饭喝水的碗、狗窝还有狗笼。  
售货员问我们，你们的狗很大吗？  
主人看了看我，说：  
对的，她站起来有一米六那么高。  
三、  
早上七点四十，我洗漱完，主人要求我戴上项圈跟尾巴，然后冥想直到八点，调教会正式开始。  
我习惯性的拿起了28的塞子配尾巴，他一脚踢飞了我手上的塞子，又一脚把我踩在地上。  
今天是让你长记性的，不是让你爽的。拿34的，必须能时刻提醒你是个什么东西才行。  
我慢吞吞的拿34的塞子，这个对我来说有点太大了。主人见状，一把夺过塞子，在我的小穴里抽插几下，把沾着淫水的塞子直接塞进了我的后庭。  
…没裂，真的。  
小狗行为准则第四条，小狗的每一个洞都要时刻保持柔软跟湿润，时刻等待被使用，所以我提前做好润滑和扩张了。  
我怎么可能会那么轻易被揍。  
啪！主人的巴掌恶狠狠地打在我的屁股上，啪啪啪啪啪…暴风雨让我怀疑人生。  
几下？  
十…十下？我都懵了，怎么会数？当然后面这句我没说出来，我还是想活的。  
啪！啪！又是两下，屁股疼得发麻。  
刚才是九下，既然你说十下，那就给你补上，还有一下是罚你没有计数。  
我跪着，整个上半身都伏在地上——这是小狗认错和求饶的姿势。  
主人把脚放在我的面前，我乖顺的含住他的脚趾，仔细的舔舐着。  
知道刚才为什么打你吗？  
我摇摇头，不知道。  
你最近这么猖狂，难得还能记得一条你的行为守则，我要你记住，以后都要这么做才行。  
不是吧，做对了也要挨揍？  
信不信我一口把脚趾给你拧下来？  
算了，我还是更喜欢舔主人的脚趾。


	2. Chapter 2

四、

        通常来说，冥想是一件很舒服的事。我们的阳台很大，又有一整面的落地窗，主人在这里种下了重瓣的红色花毛茛，带斑点的虎皮百合，黄色、粉色、彩色的绣球，还有牛至、鼠尾草、薄荷、紫苏。我光着身子，跪趴在被太阳烤的暖和和的地板上，看蚯蚓如何松土，目送蜗牛搬家，跟花枝上的蚜虫眼瞪眼。时间像被无限的拉长，我也无比的享受那一刻的闲适安逸，这一切美好都是主人赐予他的母狗的，这一身份让我感到骄傲又安心。

        可是这次完全不一样，没有太阳也没有花，主人不等我的后庭适应大号的塞子，就又拿起一根大号的假阳具，猛地插进我的小穴，娇嫩的花蕊传来撕裂般的疼痛。

        “啊！好痛！主…啊！”

        主人把假阳具拔出来一点又狠狠地插了进来，我痛的几乎要哭出来。

        主人冷冰冰的说：“行为守则第二条，背。”

        我好忙转过身去，面对主人摆出求饶的姿势，扭动屁股，摇一摇我的尾巴。

        “我说，背。”

        我轻轻的汪汪叫了两声，又小心地凑过去舔主人的脚背。

        主人的手指碰到我头发的一瞬间，我吓得一哆嗦，而他只是温柔的抚摸我的发丝。

        “唉，你这个小狗，要是一直这么乖多好。你自己说吧，刚才的，该打多少下。”

        我想了想，蹲起来，两手摆在胸前，向右转了三圈。

        “三十下，好，我记下了，等到了再晚上统一跟你算账。”

        小狗行为准则第二条：小狗在任何情况下，均不得发出人类的声音，只能用狗叫、眼神以及被训练的特定姿势进行表达。经过主人批准的特殊情况除外。

五、

        我的乖巧赢得了主人的一点温柔，他让我用嘴含住一根小一点的假阳具，便牵着我到了厕所。主任命令我张开腿跪在马桶前面，双手背在身后，握住一根长一些的双头龙。随后他给我戴上眼罩跟耳塞，又让我把头伸进马桶里去。但是因为我刚才的表现还不错，所以我不需要碰到马桶。

        主人把我锁在厕所里，就去准备早餐了。我听不见，也看不见，触觉于是变得更加的灵敏起来。我的膝盖被冰凉的瓷砖硌得隐隐作痛，有微小的气流拂过我的汗毛，激起一片小疙瘩。被假肉棒填满的身体开始感到饥渴，可是玩具无法感应到我的欲望，无法用火热的温度、凶猛的抽送和奔腾的体液填补我的空虚。

        赤裸、淫荡而又下贱，主人从来不在我的身体上留下永远的伤痕，但是那一刻我发现，主人在将母狗的烙印打在我的心上。


End file.
